Digital receivers often operate by sampling received signals. Transferred data may be, but is not limited to, audio-visual media data. In this process, a signal representing a digital signal may be sampled at certain times to determine the value. In particular, over-sampling may be used to provide multiple sample measures for each data unit in a sequence of data.
The multiple samples may assist in dealing with data containing certain levels of noise. In the absence of noise, all samples in a digital data unit should be the same if the samples are properly aligned, but the values may vary if there is intermittent noise in the signal. The multiple values may, for example, be utilized to assist in determining the appropriate signal value.
However, differences in data phase, amplitude, pulse width, and other issues may result for various reasons in a data transmission. Different transmitters may have different characteristics, and the cabling distance between transmitter and receiver will affect transmitted data. Data tracking and the setting of certain receiver parameters may address some data issues, but variances in data and noise make it difficult to provide satisfactory settings for a receiver. As a result, signal quality can suffer, which, for example, may result in poor display quality for audio-visual data.